Takahiro el Ladrón
by Karkstrek
Summary: La carísima bebida de Oikawa cayó de sus manos al frío y no tan limpio piso del centro comercial, a su lado Iwaizumi levantó ambas cejas, claramente sorprendido por la acusación del moreno, mientras mentalmente agradece que nadie más de Seijoh haya querido acompañarles -se hubieran escandalizado-.


**El MatsuHana es vida, el MatsuHana es amor. Dicen los ancestros que si repites esa frase tres veces al día tu vida será mucho más feliz (?).**

* * *

 **Takahiro el Ladrón.**

-¡Eres un ladrón, Makki!

La carísima bebida de Oikawa cayó de sus manos al frío y no tan limpio piso del centro comercial, a su lado Iwaizumi levantó ambas cejas, claramente sorprendido por la acusación del moreno, mientras mentalmente agradece que nadie más de Seijoh haya querido acompañarles -se hubieran escandalizado-.

Takahiro, por otro lado, fruncía el ceño molesto. Claro, había tomado -de nuevo- una de las sudaderas favoritas de Mattsun, más no es motivo suficiente para que le llame así.

Siempre se las regresa. Por ello, no entiende de qué le está acusando Issei.

-¿De qué hablas, Issei? -pregunta.

-Bien, se hace tarde, tenemos que irnos, ¿no es así, Iwa? -dice Oikawa mientras toma con ambas manos el brazo del mencionado, tratando de obligarlo a que le siga.

El moreno le observa con el ceño fruncido sin moverse ni un poco de su posición, le preocupa la seguridad de Makki. Lo necesitan para el siguiente partido, después de todo. Si Issei llegará a lastimarlo muy gravemente sería contraproducente para todo el equipo.

Las manos de Oikawa aprietan un poco más fuerte su brazo, haciendo que fije su verde mirada en la marrón del otro. Los enormes ojos del castaño expresan todo lo que Oikawa no quiere decir. _Demonios_ , piensa el moreno antes de sonrojarse. Antes de llamar la atención de los otros dos es él quien toma el brazo de Oikawa para sacarle de ahí.

* * *

Makki sabe que está jodido cuando Oikawa se despide con un signo de "paz" mientras saca su lengua, claramente en burla hacia su pobre e indefensa persona.

Iwaizumi ni siquiera se despide.

-¿Qué dijiste, Mattsun? -pregunta, sólo para cerciorarse. Y porque no sabe de qué más hablar ahora que están solos y Mattsun no ha tratado de retractarse.

-Eres un ladrón, Makki -repite, esta vez de manera despectiva-. Eres el peor de todos -añade mientras un gesto de decepción se instala en su rostro.

-No es necesario que me llames así, Issei. Lastimas mis sentimientos -dramatiza sus palabras arrugando con uno de sus puños el lado izquierdo de la sudadera de Issei, justo donde se encuentra su corazón.

-Es completamente necesario -contesta un furioso Issei. Takahiro empieza a creer que tal vez, sólo tal vez, esta vez sí se pasó.

-Mira -comienza tranquilo. _No debes parecer nervioso, Issei huele el miedo_ , se recuerda-. Lamento tomar tus sudaderas y para que veas que lo digo de buena fé -comienza a quitarse la dichosa sudadera. Una vez que se la ha quitado, Takahiro no puede evitar temblar, el aire acondicionado es más frío de lo normal-, aquí tienes -dice aún temblando mientras la coloca en las manos de Issei.

El moreno le observa molesto, la manera en la que estruja la prenda hacen que Takahiro reconsidere algunas de sus elecciones de vida.

-No es por eso, Takahiro -Makki no puede evitar suspirar. Es la primera vez que Issei le llama así desde que llegó. Que le llame por su nombre siempre será un buen signo, _o no_ , piensa cuando el estoico joven frunce el ceño de nuevo, más esta vez no es por enojo, sino más bien es frustración.

-¿Issei? -pregunta claramente preocupado por su amigo, no es normal que este muestre tantas expresiones en un sólo día.

-Makki -comienza de nuevo-. Eres un ladrón -repite nuevamente, haciendo que el otro se moleste un poco. Antes de que Takahiro pueda responderle, o quizá maldecir a sus ancestros, Issei continua-. Eres un ladrón, porque has robado mi corazón -finaliza con una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas.

Takahiro tarda un tiempo en procesar toda la situación. Tiene que repetir la escena muchas veces en su cabeza antes de finalmente comprenderla. Issei le sonríe mientras espera pacientemente por lo que sea que Takahiro haga o diga.

-¿Qué! -prácticamente grita, aún dudando de toda la situación- Si eso fue una confesión, Issei. Tengo que decirte que es la peor de todas.

El más alto junta sus labios mientras rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Esperaba que funcionara. Estuve practicando -confiesa.

-Pues fue de lo peor -asegura Takahiro, ahora nervioso.

-Era necesario, _Hiro_ , ¿acaso crees que yo te llamaría así? -pregunta confundido.

-...No -murmura muy quedamente.

Takahiro ya no sabe qué hacer al notar que su respuesta no produce ningún efecto en el moreno. Sus manos duelen por la manera en que sus uñas rasgan la piel, su labio inferior está a punto de sangrar por la manera en que lo muerde. Todo esto son cosas que hace para evitar sonreír como bobo y sonrojarse, no sabe si por la declaración de Issei, o por el nuevo sobrenombre -tal vez por ambos-. Nada de ello sirve cuando Issei rodea sus hombros con su sudadera.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptarás que te arreste, por oponerte a la ley? -las manos de Issei recorren con cariño sus hombros haciendo que Takahiro se ponga aún más nervioso.

-Ni siquiera es nuestra primera cita y ya estás hablando sucio. Me decepcionas Issei -cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras, Takahiro se sonroja completamente.

Issei ríe antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la frente del otro. Este le observa impactado, no sabiendo como responder al contacto.

-Entonces, te invito a una primera cita.

-Tonto -asiente mientras golpea sin fuerza el pecho del moreno, haciéndole reír aún más.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :DDD**


End file.
